


Hunter

by alanndra



Series: Chasing Us All Underground [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanndra/pseuds/alanndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has spent half of his life honing his mind, body, and power into a weapon to use to hunt down Shaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter

Erik has spent half of his life honing his mind, body, and power into a weapon to use to hunt down Shaw. Sometimes he happens upon people who are obviously interested in him. Sometimes, in an effort to ward them off, he tells them he is a Nazi Hunter. Irritatingly, this only seems to encourage some of them. Others, he doesn't mind having cling to him in dark corners or strange bedrooms. However, he is always gone in the morning and scrupulously avoids the location afterwards. After all, if he got involved in a longer relationship, he knows he'd only break their heart in the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by
> 
> **30 Seconds to Mars - Night of the Hunter**
> 
> (La nuit du chasseur) 
> 
> I was born of the womb of a poisonous man  
> Beaten and broken and chased from the land  
> But I rise up above it, high up above it and see  
> I was hung from a tree made of tongues of the weak  
> The branches, the bones of the liars and thieves  
> Rise up above it, high up above and see (Rise up above it high up above it and see)
> 
> Pray to your god, open your heart  
> Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark  
> Cover your eyes, the devil's inside  
> One night of the hunter  
> One day I will get revenge  
> One night to remember  
> One day it'll all just end
> 
> (Un, deux, trois, cinq)
> 
> Blessed by a bitch from a bastard seed  
> Pleasure to meet you but better to bleed  
> Rise, I will rise, I will rise  
> Skinned her alive, ripped her apart  
> Scattered her ashes, buried her heart  
> Rise up above it, high up above and see (Rise up above it high up above it and see)
> 
> Pray to your god, open your heart   
> Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark   
> Cover your eyes, the devil's inside   
> One night of the hunter   
> One day I will get revenge   
> One night to remember   
> One day it'll all just end 
> 
> Honest to God I'll break your heart   
> Tear you to pieces and rip you apart   
> Honest to God I'll break your heart   
> Tear you to pieces and rip you apart   
> Honest to God I'll break your heart   
> Tear you to pieces and rip you apart   
> Honest to God I'll break your heart   
> Tear you to pieces and rip you apart 
> 
> One night of the hunter   
> One day I will get revenge   
> One night to remember   
> One day it'll all just end


End file.
